A Hero's Cry
by PaySea447
Summary: When the worlds of Naruto and My hero Academia collide, bonds stronger than ever will be formed. In a new and confusing world, Naruto and his friends will have to team up with the students of U.A High in order to face an enemy like none other.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Naruto, or My Hero Academia characters. This will only be said once.

During the fourth great ninja war, seconds after Naruto and the nine - tails returned from the realm where the nine tailed beasts met, there was a split second where the universe cracked. Because of all the destruction in the Shinobi world, the power wielded all at once lost control. People who had used their chakra during that millisecond were transported through that small crack. The chakra-users were all separately transported into a world of mystery, all separated into different parts.

"Hrmm," a spiky haired Shinobi groaned. The well-known ninja who was known across the great nation as Naruto, the hero of the hidden leaf, laid on the discomfort of a sidewalk. Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto felt a sudden pain in his lower stomach. He sat up, the morning light shining in his eyes. The air was polluted, the sun was powerful, and it was loud. Very loud.

"Hey Kurama, where in the world, are we?" Naruto asked the beast who was living inside him. There was no answer. He looked around. Buildings reached higher than the sky, asphalt roads ran as far as the eye could see, and hordes of people kept coming and going. Not even one of the strangely dressed people even glanced towards Naruto, making him feel like how he did long ago.

"Kurama," Naruto said again. After no response, he started to worry.

"Please, somebody help!" A scream interrupted Naruto's anguish when a man ran out of one of the buildings, dashing with what looked to be some sort of amulet in hand. Naruto instinctively jolted up, not even caring about the fact that he still didn't know where he exactly was.

"Come back, thief!" Another person yelled. The commotion attracted the attention of many civilians, and suddenly a boy with a greenish-blue jumpsuit ran up the sidewalk and chased the man through a nearby ally, shouting things like "Get back here!" Naruto decided that he would help. He thought that if he helped, then maybe someone could help him - tell him where he was.

"Hey kid," Naruto called. 'Wait up!"

A Minute Later

Naruto, with his 5 trillion FTL speed, quickly caught up with the two in less than a second. He appeared behind the kid in the jumpsuit. The kid had green fluffy, hair and defined muscles, even noticeable through the weird costume he wore. Naruto could see the red amulet that the thief had stole in the kid's right hand.

"Oh, so you caught him," Naruto said aloud.

"Huh?" The green haired kid quickly turned around. Naruto noticed his big, green eyes, complimented by his bold freckles. "Who-Who are you?"

"_Wow_," Naruto thought. _"This kid's a pushover."_ Naruto strolled closer to the kid. They were the same height, but Naruto still glared down at the broccoli-haired kid intensely. The kid was intimidated. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto beamed. "But you can call me Naruto."

The boy shakily backed up. "I've never heard of you before. You don't seem like an academy student. Do you have your Provisional Hero's License?"

"Provisional Hero's License," Naruto repeated. _What the hell is a provisional Hero's License? _Naruto thought to himself. "Agh, never mind that," Naruto focused. "Where's the guy who stole that thing you're holding?"

The kid looked down at the amulet. He then carefully put it in one of the pockets hidden in his suit. "Oh, I guess he got away."

"What do you mean, 'you guess'," Naruto yelled. "We have to catch that the thief!" Before the broccoli kid could even answer, Naruto grabbed his wrist and ran through the alleyway.

"What the," the boy exclaimed when they ended up nearly a mile away – in only a half a second. "H- how did you do that?"

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned. "I just ran." Naruto grabbed the boy's wrist tighter and jumped onto one of the incredibly tall buildings. The boy screamed, reminding Naruto that he wasn't in the world he knew.

"By the way," Naruto began. "Who are you?"

"Oh," The boy exclaimed. He was still shaken up by everything that Naruto had done in the past minute, but the boy was a very polite person. "My name is Midoriya Izuku, but you can call me Deku if you want." 

"Deku?" Naruto repeated. "What kind of name is Deku?"

"I don't know, I kind of like it. It's my hero name, but most of my friends call me it." Naruto didn't know what a 'hero name' was, and he didn't think it was good for Deku's so called 'friends' to be calling him a name that meant useless. Naruto didn't really want to go into detail, so he just went along with it. He walked to the opposite side of the building that Deku was on, and the two looked around the bustling streets below the rooftop.

"I think the man got away," Deku yelled across the roof to Naruto.

"Aww man," Naruto complained. He rubbed his head and turned around. He walked towards Deku, who was still closely observing the crowded roads. "I guess I can go after that guy later. Are you going to return that thing he stole?"

"Right!" Deku remembered. He rummaged through his uniform to look for the amulet. "I'm going to turn it into the police force. I know someone there who may be able to find out who this belongs to. But you can come with if you-" Deku paused when he pulled the amulet from his pocket.

"What? What's going on?" Naruto walked up behind him when he noticed Deku's sentence get caught off. Naruto looked over Deku's shoulder to see that the amulet was curled in a ball on the palm of his hand.

"The necklace, it's a different color than it was before." Deku was right. The amulet had a bright red color before, but now it was a vibrant, green color. Deku held it up in front of them so they could see it better.

"Wow, you're right," Naruto agreed. He laid his hand out flat in front of Deku. "Here, let me see it."

"Sure, just make sure to be careful with it, okay?" Deku slowly gave the amulet to Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it," Naruto reiterated. To Naruto, Deku sounded just like the pink-haired kunoichi who always hassled him. He held out his hand as he remembered how he still didn't know where he was or how to get back to the war. The amulet shimmered in the sunlight, reflecting the unnaturally strong sun. As soon as the amulet contacted Naruto's skin, a harrowing pain spread throughout his body. Naruto saw a bright flash of light, and then collapsed onto the floor of the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto fell into the darkness. He was in an endless pit of shadows, and he couldn't feel anything. Kuruma's voice echoed to him, but Naruto couldn't come close to comprehend what he was saying. "Kurama what did you say-" as soon as he started to speak, he felt a throbbing pain in his stomach.

He tried moving around, but he couldn't. He was immobilized, almost like he was tied down. He was wrapped in some sort of shadow; it was slowly engulfing him in fear. He couldn't feel his heart. He tried his best, but whenever he focused, all he could feel was an empty hole. Something shook his arm, waking him up from the madness and the limbo he was trapped in. A familiar voice called his name.

The shadows that surrounded him faded, and his eyes slowly opened to see a blinding light. The contrast was so different than the black nothingness he had seen before, he had to close his eyes again in order to adjust to the light.

"Naruto!" The familiar, green-haired boy was the first thing Naruto saw as he opened his eyes for the second time.

"Deku?" Naruto whispered; his voice weak.

Deku turned around and motioned to someone else in the room. "He woke up!"

Naruto focused his vision to see two men chatting in the corner of what looked to be some sort of hospital room.

"Well," a man said. "Look who finally decided to wake up." Naruto's eyes went wide and, despite the pain, he propped himself up. The man had white, pointy hair that was supported by a ninja headband. He wore a Konoha ninja uniform and held an Icha Icha book in his left pocket.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto noticed that he had a cord attached to his arm which was connected to a bag full of some type of fluid. He was dressed in a plain, white t-shirt and baggy pants. He could feel something on his lower stomach. It felt like paper.

"It's a sealing formula," Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear. "Nine Tails was getting a little restless." With his weakened state, Naruto couldn't even sense Kakashi move over to him, forget when he quickly moved back to the corner of the room. Naruto envied how Kakashi could still effortlessly move, while Naruto was stuck in a bed, engulfed by pain.

Deku stood close to Naruto's bed. He suspiciously asked, "So you know him? He was telling the truth?" Naruto could tell that Deku was skeptical about Kakashi. He honestly couldn't blame him; Naruto was still confused about the whole thing himself.

"Hmm?" Naruto repeated Deku's question in his head. "Oh yeah, that's my sensei." Naruto turned his head to look at Kakashi. "Kakashi Sensei," He began. "Where in the world are we?" What happened? Is everyone else okay? What about the-"

Kakashi cut Naruto's barrage of questions. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. I'll explain everything but first, I need you to calm down."

"You need to take it easy," said the man that was standing with Kakashi when Naruto had woken up. The man had short, black hair and wore a tan overcoat and a matching hat. "The name's Tsukauchi Naomasa, nice to meet you." The man stuck out his hand to Naruto. Slowly, Naruto shook his hand.

Naruto turned to Deku, who was trying to calm Naruto down. "I carried you to the police station, along with the amulet. I didn't know what to do, so I went to Mr. Tsukauchi to get help. He was with Mr. Kakashi, who ran over to you when I brought you in. He told me that he knew who you were, and we all brought you here. You been in a coma since you touched that amulet…"

"Wait," Naruto began. "A coma? How long have I-"

"Four days," Deku answered Naruto's question before he could even ask. "Don't worry, it hasn't been that long." Naruto pondered to himself, wondering if anyone else that he knew was in this strange place, and if they were doing better than he was.

"So, Kakashi Sensei, where are we?" Naruto looked at the laid-back man who seemed to be having trouble with coming up with what to say.

"Actually," Naomasa added. "I'd like to know as well. Clearly you both aren't from around here, and you don't seem like you know much about any of our technology."

Kakashi let out a big sigh. "Alright, well, you may want to sit down for this." Deku and Naomasa sat down at the two seats that lined the side wall, while Kakashi leaned against the wall right next to the door. "I'm going to need you to pay close attention, especially you two. He signaled to Deku and Naomasa, and they both nodded.

"Okay then," Kakashi started. Naruto wanted to yell out to Kakashi, to tell him to hurry up and get on with it. He didn't however, when Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan. Deku and Naomasa, unaware of what was about to happen, were overcome with fear.

Kakashi made eye contact with each one of the three sitting in the room, sending them all to a universe of his creation.

The four arrived in a war zone. Thousands of white, identical men fought thousand of diverse shinobi. There was fighting, there was pain, and there was death. So much death. "W-where are we?" Deku asked, trembling in fear.

"What is this?" Naomasa asked. He was completely terrified. After all, he was only a policeman. Naruto flinched when he saw the war again. Flashbacks appeared in his head, like what happened to Neji and Bushy Brow Sensei.

"Right now," Kakashi started. "We're all in one of my Genjutsu's. This is a collage of memories from where we're from. I figured I should at least explain to you what our world is like at this moment, in order to give you some background knowledge."

Naomasa and Deku had so many questions. "Your world?" Naomasa repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll get to that later. We don't have much time right now." Kakashi knew that his Sharingan wouldn't hold up for very long; he had to hurry.

Suddenly one of the white men attacked Deku, causing him to flinch. The white monster, however, simply faded through Deku and attacked the shinobi behind him.

"Remember," Kakashi said. "This is just a bunch of memories, so nothing here can hurt you." This let Deku and Naomasa relax a bit. Deku noticed Naruto watching a shiny, black-haired teen fight off a hoard of the white monsters. Naruto seemed worried but angry at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Deku asked Naruto. He was about to walk over to comfort him, but Kakashi had already walked up to Naruto and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Kakashi said to Naruto as they both watched the shinobi battle. "I'm sure they're all right. After all, they are all capable shinobi."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Right. Yeah, your right."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note: I'd like to credit the person who recommended to have the Naruto characters explain their history by using a genjutsu. It is a really smart and interesting idea, and I wanted to say thanks. Okay, on with the story!)**

Naruto and Kakashi turned back to Deku and Naomasa. "Alright," Kakashi said. "Let's get on with it then."

Deku nodded his head intensely as if Kakashi was saying, "alright, prepare for war." Suddenly, the genjutsu's scene switched to a different part of the battle. The rocky warzone had switched to a forest. The genjutsu was like a camera, panning to follow a largely built man who was chasing after a glowing, orange-head. They were charging a strange man who wore a mask, along with six other people. They ran on top of trees, springing from branch to branch.

Deku looked at the teen who was engulfed in a fiery-orange color. He had black symbols all around the upper part of his clothes. Deku looked at the glowing boy again, then at Naruto. "N-Naruto," Deku stuttered. "Is that you?"

The four watched as the glowing boy and the masked man violently head bumped each other. Naruto put his hand on his forehead, remembering that exact moment. "Yep, that's me." Deku and Naomasa looked aghast once they realized that these_ people_ that had wondered into their world were not who they seemed to be.

The two warriors – the Naruto of the past and the masked man – looked each other in the eye, just before knocking both to the opposite sides of the battle zone. "This is the Masked Man," Kakashi told the group. He gestured to the man who wore a strange mask. "We are unaware of his identity, as he was impersonating someone else." Quickly, the scene switched again, transforming the forest to a destroyed, rocky mess. A black-haired man stood on a cliff, battling with five strong shinobi.

Again, the Naruto of the past bravely fought against the enemy. "No way," Deku gasped, astonished at the fact that Naruto, someone who had been put into a coma because of a necklace, could be so strong.

"This is Madara Uchiha." Kakashi said. "Both him and the Masked Man have waged war on our shinobi world."

"Shinobi world?" Naomasa repeated.

Kakashi looked at Naomasa, annoyed at the interruption. "Yes, I believe that we are from a different world, a different dimension. Nothing that you have in your world is even remotely the same compared to ours. We are- or were- in the beginning of our Fourth Great Shinobi War. Our opponents had incredible power, and I believe that -urgh!" Kakashi collapsed to the ground, covering his left eye. The genjutsu broke, and all four arrived back in the hospital room.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto started to get up in order to help his sensei, but as soon as he tried, he felt an agonizing pain in his lower stomach. The seal that Kakashi had put there was weakening, Naruto could feel it. Deku ran over to Kakashi who kneeled on the floor of the room. He slowly helped him up and sat him in a chair.

"I'm alright, Naruto," He assured him. "I just overused my Sharingan." A line of blood ran down his eye, but he covered it with his hand before Naruto could notice. Naruto knew that Kakashi's genjutsu weakened him, but he didn't say anything. Kakashi didn't look like he was in the mood for Naruto's concern.

"That was incredible," Deku said. He continued mumbling about all kinds of things. Naruto, Kakashi, and Naomasa were all staring him, and it only took a little while longer to realize he was fanboying. His face turned tomato-red. "Ah, sorry."

"Anyway," Naomasa started. "Kakashi, you were saying something before the gen…"

"Genjutsu," Naruto told him.

"Before the genjutsu stopped," Naomasa continued, silently thanking Naruto. "What was it?" Deku and Naruto straightened at the question, eager to know as well.

"Right," Kakashi said, remembering what they were talking about before his sharingan gave out. "I was just about to explain my guess of why we were transported into this world."

"Well go on, Kakashi Sensei," Naruto interrupted. "Get on with it."

"Patience, Naruto." Kakashi had dealt with the Leaf's knuckle headed ninja countless times, so many times that he could tell Naruto was bursting at the seams to know why they were there. Kakashi let out a small breath, then began to give the three his explanation. "I was saying how our opponents had unimaginable power." This got a nod from Deku and Naomasa. "Well I believe that while all of the power was clashing in the battle, it broke the boarders between our dimensions."

Naruto looked confused and asked, "broke the boarders?"

"Yep," Kakashi responded. He shakily got up and walked to the side of the room, where there was a small desk covered with paperwork. He picked up two blank sheets of paper and held them out in front of him. "Imagine that these two papers are our dimensions." He put the pieces if paper together and grabbed a pen that was lying on the corner of the desk. "Let's say this pen is the only mode of transportation between the two dimensions. If we apply enough force, or enough power, to the pen…" Kakashi swiftly stabbed the pieces of paper with the pen.

"Then it could create a hole, intersecting our dimensions," Deku finished. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "That's incredible."

"Wait, hold on," Naruto whined. "Why didn't everyone from our _dimension_ get transported here? And did anyone from this world get moved to ours? This just doesn't make sense!"

"Slow down, Naruto," Kakashi countered. "There's no way to tell that not everyone from our world got transported here. This world is just as big as ours, so I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of us were just in some other area. Although I got contact from Shikamaru-"

Naruto stumbled out of the hospital bed. The pain he had felt before was no longer noticeable. Even if it was, he only wanted to know what was going on. "Shikamaru? When did you talk to him? Is he okay? What about the others?"

Kakashi sighed. "Sometime around a week ago I was contacted by Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. They were using Ino's telepathic jutsu. Turns out that they weren't transported too far away from where we are, so they're heading here now. Before Ino's jutsu broke, Shikamaru and I came to the realization that each of us who were transported here were using some form of our chakra."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto looked at Kakashi in order to take in everything that he had just told him. "A week ago? Wait, Kakashi Sensei, how long have you been here for?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with confusion. Naruto always seemed to focus on the less important part of the conversation, unless it directly applied to him. "About two weeks," he replied. "Why? How long have you been here?"

"Well, you said that I was unconscious for four days, so I was here for almost five days." Naruto sat back down on his bed.

Before Kakashi could respond, Deku's voice shot out from the back of the room. "How could you guys leave your dimension at the same time, but get here at such different times?" Naruto and Kakashi looked to the back to see Deku and Naomasa furiously scribbling in notebooks.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Kakashi walked over to them. He looked down at their scribbles that spread throughout pages of all sorts. They seemed to have been writing down everything that they were talking about.

"Oh well you see," Naomasa began. "I'm a detective, and I have a feeling that we're going to need these later. I guess you could say it's a habit." Kakashi seemed content with Naomasa's response and decided to answer Deku's earlier question.

"I'd have to say it's because of Naruto's… _condition_," Kakashi told them. Deku and Naomasa were utterly confused, and Naruto looked uncomfortable with the shift in the atmosphere.

Finally, Deku dared to ask the question that both him and Naomasa were thinking. "What kind of _condition_?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, as if to ask him if it was ok for him to talk about the nine-tails. Once Naruto nodded, Kakashi continued his explanation. "Naruto has a tailed beast sealed inside of him." Before either of the two could interrupt, Kakashi quickly continued. "You could say that a tailed beast is something like a demon. There are nine of them in total, from one-tail to nine-tails."

"Which one is inside Naruto," Deku asked. He didn't want all the details; he had figured that he would ask more later. Deku could tell that Naruto wasn't necessarily comfortable with all this talk about whatever a tailed beast was.

"Kurama," Naruto answered. "The nine—tails." He had his hand on his lower stomach, and a slight smile appeared on his face. "Kakashi sensei, what do you mean, 'it was because of my condition'? I haven't been able to talk to Kurama ever since I got here… Oh, and, the seal that you put on me earlier broke. I don't know how but I can feel it."

Kakashi's eyes filled with surprise. "The seal… broke? Sure, that seal wasn't as strong as the eight trigrams, but it was still an exact copy of Master Jiraiya's seal. It shouldn't have broken that easily."

Naomasa interrupted the confusion. "I don't know what these _seals_ are, and I don't know how the hell something like a demon can be sealed inside of someone, but I do know that we're going to need to figure out a way to get you two back to your world.

Kakashi and Naruto had realized that fact as soon as they got to this world, but now they knew that they would need help from the people who were capable. Naruto was willing to work with the broccoli headed kid and the overly dressed detective, if it meant being able to go back home. And win the war.

"Right," Naruto said as he got off his hospital bed for what had to be the hundredth time. "We need to get out of this hospital." He started to walk out the door, but a hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

"Wait just a second," Naomasa said. "You still need to rest."

"Rest," Naruto exclaimed. "I was asleep for four days! How do you expect me to rest with so much energy?"

Naomasa loosened his grasp on Naruto's arm. "You still need to heal. The amulet that caused you to pass out really did a number on your stomach."

"The amulet? The amulet! What happened too the amulet?" Now, Naruto was turned towards Naomasa.

"We at the Police Force have isolated the amulet, and we have people studying it as we speak. There's no reason to worry, so you can rest now," Naomasa told him. For some reason, that aggravated Naruto. He could tell that Naomasa was keeping something from him, but he couldn't tell what. Naomasa started to lead Naruto back over to his bed, but Kakashi suddenly stopped him.

"Hold on," Kakashi said. He looked at Naomasa. "Naruto may not look it, but whatever damage that amulet did to him has healed."

"What? Really?" Deku sprang up in interest. "That would mean that he can heal at least twenty percent faster than an average human! Is everyone where you come from like that?"

"Uh, no, just Naruto," Kakashi told him. Deku looked amazed, his eyes were wide with color. HE started mumbling to himself again.

"Yeah, yeah, I heal fast. Can we just get going already?" Naruto headed back towards the door, but he stopped when Kakashi started to talk again.

"And were exactly do you plan to go, Naruto?"

"Agh, come on, Kakashi Sensei! Are you switching sides now? You said we needed to find a way back to our world!"

"Yes, but think about It, Naruto. Do you have any idea what you're going to do? I think we should keep a low profile for now. Maybe you and Izuku could spar with each other. Just let me handle this okay?" Naruto noticed that Kakashi was trying hard to get Naruto to agree with him, so he hesitantly agreed.

**(Author's Note: I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update recently. With everything that's been going on, I've been flustered and lost track of time. I will be trying to update more often, so I hope you're looking forward to more!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Kakashi followed Deku and Naomasa out of the winding hallways that spread throughout the hospital. After the four of them agreed that Kakashi and Naruto would keep a low profile, they had stayed in Naruto's hospital room for another hour. Deku and Naomasa told Naruto and Kakashi about the basics of their world. Since they were from a whole different universe, they had to explain to them what things like cars and busses were. They told them about what quirks were, and everything else that was a potential hazard for them. Now, they were making their way out of the hospital.

"So where are we going now," Naruto asked Naomasa as he showed his ID to the lady at the front desk.

"I'm going to be taking you to the Police Force headquarters. I'll be able to get both you and Kakashi somewhere to stay for the time being. I'd also like to bring you in for questioning."

"Questioning!? Are we under arrest?" Naruto yelled as he prepared himself to run away from the detective, but he was stopped when Kakashi grabbed his jacket.

"Just hold on, Naruto," Kakashi told him. "He's probably just going to ask us more about our world."

"Uh… oh." Naruto sighed with relief. "But shouldn't we go look for Shikamaru and the others?" Naruto remembered how he felt when he first woke up in this strange world. He couldn't imagine how everyone else was doing, for they had been there for who knows how long.

"Shikamaru said that he, Ino, and Choji would be able to make it here in about seven days. It has already been six days now, so they'll be here soon. Once they get here, they will be able to sense your chakra," Kakashi told him as they made their way out of the hospital.

"You've been really worried about these people, Naruto. Are they your friends or something?" Deku asked as he turned towards Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but show a slight smile. "Yeah," he responded. "They're really good friends of mine." Deku was content with that answer, and the group continued to walk out of the front doors.

Naruto and Kakashi looked around the outside of the hospital, they were amazed. Hundreds of tall buildings scraped the sky. They were all decorated with thousands of windows, all sizes. In the far distance were faded mountains lined with fluffy clouds. Just as it was before, the city was full of loud noises.

People of all kinds roamed the streets. They were all dressed differently, and some of them even had strange features. Hundreds – maybe thousands – off all sorts of vehicles followed in long lines, all headed to different locations. Nothing her was like how it was back in the leaf village.

"This place is awesome," Naruto thought to himself.

Naomasa led the four of them over to a white police car, which was decorated with two blue stripes that ran across each side. On the top of the car was a display of blue and red lights that called for intimidation. The words "police force" were printed on the right side, just above the blue stripes.

"So, is this a car?" Naruto asked as he circled around the strange vehicle. Back in the leaf village, you would just run, or at least ride a carriage, if you wanted to go anywhere far away. The fact that there were other worlds that had such advanced technology really intrigued Naruto.

"Yep," Naomasa replied. "This will take us to the Police Force Headquarters." He opened the door on the passenger's side and motioned for Kakashi to sit in the seat. Deku did the same for Naruto in the backseat, however, neither Naruto nor Kakashi sat down.

"So how does it work," Kakashi questioned as he looked inside. Naruto looked at Naomasa, waiting for an answer.

Naomasa sighed. "All you need to do is sit in a seat. I'll be the one driving, so you don't need to worry about anything." And with that, Naruto and Kakashi finally agreed to get int the strange vehicle called a car.

After around ten minutes, they had finally reached the police force headquarters. It was a tall building, not as tall as some of the ones they had seen before, which was lined with medium-sized trees. The building was made from a grey concrete, and it had the words "Police Department" above the front doors.

As they entered the building, they felt a blast of cool air, which made Naruto realize how hot he had been. There were multiple people who dressed similarly to Naomasa, and some who wore police uniforms.

Naomasa headed towards the front desk with Kakashi, while Deku and Naruto stayed behind.

"So, what kind of quirk do you have?" Naruto asked Deku. He remembered the conversation that they had before. Naomasa and Deku had told him that most people in this world had powers called "quirks". This allowed them to preform different actions, like how Deku was able to keep up with that criminal so quickly.

"Oh, I have a quirk called 'One for All'," Deku told him. "It's an ability that gives me a type of superhuman strength."

"Oh yeah? That sounds awesome! We should train together sometime."

Deku's face started to blossom with pink. "You're so strong though. Do you really need to train?"

Naruto's face became filled with determination. His eyes seemed to be sad yet happy at the same time. "Yeah. There's someone out there I need to beat. And the only way I can do that, is if I become stronger and end the war."

"Someone you need to beat? Are you telling me that there are people who are stronger and faster than you? There's no way that could be possible…"

Naruto looked at Deku in confusion. "Are you talking about when we were chasing after that thief? That was nothing compared to some of my friends."

"What? No way!"

"Yeah, sure." Naruto looked up at the ceiling and thought about his friends. He thought about team seven, all of his old classmates, and the Pervy Sage. He remembered the Leaf Village, and the stone faces that stood proudly as they watched over everyone back home. "Everyone in our world is born with chakra. From there, we train and build up our chakra. Everyone's able to use the same abilities, we just all change them up differently. Of course, each clan has their own unique abilities, but other than that, we are all cut from the same cloth."

"But what about that power you were using when Mr. Kakashi showed us your world? Does everyone have that power?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, only a very small amount of people can use that power. The power that you saw me using was actually the Nine Tail's power, Kurama. He's one of the Nine Tailed Beats."

"Tailed beasts?" Deku asked.

Naruto put his hand on his stomach. "Yeah. There's nine of them in total, and they are all sealed inside of someone from the village that possesses them. Or actually, they used to all be sealed away, but the Akatsuki got ahold of some of them, and now its just Kurama and the Eight tails." Naruto made a sound in the back of his throat before continuing. "And that's why we're at war. They are coming after the remaining tailed beasts."

Deku remained silence and stared at Naruto, not knowing what to say. "Oh sorry," Naruto said. "I didn't mean to keep rambling on."

Deku shook his head. "No, It's okay. I was just thinking about how big of a responsibility you have."

"You think so? I think it's better this way. We're on our way to peace."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. So, we're at a part of the story that I didn't exactly plan, so I'm really uninspired right now. I was honestly going to stop writing this fanfiction. I've decided that I will continue it though, since so many of you have liked it. Your comments gave me motivation, so thank you.**

* * *

Their conversation was interrupted when a line of policemen appeared and pinned Naruto and Deku onto the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled as he struggled to get up. Earlier, Kakashi had told Naruto not to use any chakra unless he was in grave danger, since they weren't in their world. Naruto agreed, he couldn't communicate with Kurama anyway, but it didn't mean that he _wanted_ to get arrested.

"Do not resist!" One of the policemen yelled, and before they knew it, they were handcuffed and escorted to separate rooms.

* * *

Naruto was brought to an empty room. He was handcuffed to a chair that sat in the middle off the room. There was light, so he was able to see the bare walls that made up the place. Directly in front of him was a video camera, and he had no doubts that there were more hidden. Naruto could bet that there were people watching his exact moves.

"Tell me your name," a voice demanded from a speaker. That caught Naruto off guard, since he figured someone would actually come into the room he was being held in.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he responded. "Tell me, why am I here?! I didn't do anything wrong!" He tried to break the handcuffs that tied him down, but he couldn't even channel a single drop of his chakra. _This must be some sort of seal, _Naruto thought to himself.

"_I _will ask the questions. Oh, and I would stop resisting, if I were you. We have half of the police department on standby if you so much as move from your chair."

This caused Naruto to stop completely. If he was unable to use any chakra, he couldn't defend himself against who knows what weapons they possessed. Naruto decided to hear the people out.

"Good, it seems you understand." The voice said. "Now, do you know what this is?" A vivid projection of the amulet that they had taken from the thief earlier appeared in front of Naruto.

"Woah," Naruto thought to himself. He was amazed at the technology that this world had. "Yeah, that's the amulet that thief stole a few days ago."

"Do you remember what happened when you touched the amulet?"

Naruto thought back on what happened when he touched the strange device earlier. "Well, I remember that it turned a greenish color when Deku touched it, but when I touched it, I passed out."

Silence.

"See, I didn't do anything! Let me out!" Naruto stayed seated, but he didn't want to be kept locked up in an empty room. Surprisingly enough, a door behind Naruto opened. He turned around to see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

Kakashi sighed as Naruto ran towards him. "Is there ever going to be a time when you calm down?"

"Wait, so you knew that I was being questioned? Why was I arrested then? Was there even a point to all of this?" Naruto was confused, and just wanted to get back to his world. He didn't know what was going on back home. He didn't know if people were dying because he wasn't there to help fight.

"Slow down, Naruto," A familiar voice ordered. Naruto looked around the corner of the hallway to see a black-haired shinobi who slouched against a wall. "Honestly, this is all such a drag, but it was for good reason."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he made his way over to his good friend. "I thought you weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow. And where are Choji and Ino?"

Naomasa appeared behind Shikamaru. How many people were in this hallway? "They're actually helping train recruits."

"HUH?"

Shikamaru ruffled his hair. "Yeah… they got in some trouble when they got here, so that's how they're paying back the police department."

Naruto was speechless, annoyed, and happy. "Okay, but how did you get here so soon?"

"Mr. Naomasa had someone pick us up in a… car?" Shikamaru told him.

"Yeah, it turns out that they weren't that far away, so I asked one of my co-workers if they could go get them," Naomasa added.

"Okay, okay, but why was I arrested and questioned?"

"About that," Naomasa began. "That amulet that you had a run in with earlier is actually one of the devices that have been going around in the black market. It is a type of material that was originated from a quirk that absorbs spiritual energy. Since you were so gravely affected by it, the police department wanted to bring you in for investigation, just in case you had anything with the creation of these devices. I'm going to be honest, the investigation got really sloppy, but the department has been really riled up lately."

"What? Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Naomasa shook his head. "We couldn't tell anyone about it. The devices, we call them parasites, are incredibly dangerous. Only the department and a select few know about this. We even had to bring Midoriya in for questioning."

"Really? Where is he then?" Naruto looked around the hallway, waiting for him to just walk around a corner and join the group.

"Actually, he left. It's a Thursday today, so he has school. Don't worry, though. Midoriya was proven innocent, just as you were."

"I wanted to ask about that," Shikamaru interrupted. "How were you able to confirm that Naruto wasn't guilty in such a short time?"

"Oh, we have special officers for interrogations," Naomasa responded. "There are people here who have lie-detecting quirks. We only needed Naruto to say that he had nothing to do with the parasite, and then the officer could tell if he was lying or not."

"Woah, that's awesome," Naruto gaped. There was a moment of silence where the four just stared around at each other.

"So," Naruto said as he broke the silence. "What now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, so you know what? There have been a few of you who were confused about how Naruto's chakra was suppressed and all. Well, I'm not gonna say anything now- since that would be a spoiler- but you'll get to that later in the story.

I also want to point out that I never said that Kurama was gone for good...

I might as well add that there are a LOT more Shinobi that I plan on adding to the MHA world. So all of you asking if Sasuke or Sakura are showing up, well, you'll just have to read and find out.

Okay, just had to get that out there. Have fun reading!

* * *

Naruto waited as an instant ramen cup spun around in a microwave. He hadn't eaten anything good in days, and he was bursting at the seams for a taste of ramen.

Naruto and the Shinobi had each been given their own rooms in one of the department's many hallways. Granted, the rooms weren't big, but at least it gave them some sort of housing.

Naruto ended up running into Ino and Choji a few times throughout the day. They were still exactly the same as they were in their world, Choji stuffing his face and Ino nagging him. Now, the two, along with Shikamaru, were trying to figure out a way to go back to their world.

"BEEP"

"Alright!" Naruto took out the ramen and prepared his meal. With a few small blows to cool it down, he shoved an excessively large amount of noodles into his mouth.

After he finished his meal, he got to work on making his room feel more like home. After throwing some things around and messing up his bed, Naruto decided to try to communicate with Kurama.

He jumped onto his bed and began to meditate. He focused so hard that he felt as if he was back at Mount Myoboku.

Hours passed, and he was only able to get as far as sensing Kurama's presence. "You damn fox," Naruto growled at his stomach. He opened his eyes to realize that he had subconsciously went into Sage Mode.

Well, at least he had that if he ever needed to use his chakra.

A knock on his door interrupted Naruto's meditation.

"Hello? Naruto? I'm coming in." The door opened to show a worn-out Naomasa. His tired eyes widened when he saw Naruto's Sage Mode state. "Have you been... playing with makeup or something, Naruto?"

Naruto got up and walked over to the detective. "What? No! This is Sage Mode! You've never seen it before?"

Naomasa shook his head. Seconds later, Sage Mode faded away, and Naruto was left with a small amount of chakra.

"Of course he doesn't know about Sage Mode," a feminine voice called from behind Naomasa. Naruto looked to see Ino, who looked annoyed after training with the rookies.

"The only reason any of us know about it is because of you and Master Jiraiya. Now come on, Mr. Naomasa is going to tell us more about the parasites. They may be our ticket out of here."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, while you've been doing who knows what in here," Ino trailed on as she looked around at Naruto's room. How the hell could he have messed up his room that badly in only two hours? "_We've_ been busy figuring out how to get back home."

"No way, already?"

"We didn't... we didn't figure out a for sure way yet," Ino told him. "It's just an idea, but it's better than nothing. Now hurry up! You're making everyone wait."

* * *

The three made their way to a secluded room far down a basement hallway. It was a decent sized area, about as large as two Leaf hospital rooms combined.

Two long couches lined the side walls, and a row of chairs scattered across the back. In the middle of the room was a big table that held a cluster of papers.

"Well, look who finally decided to make it" Kakashi said when he saw the three enter. He, along with Shikamaru, were slumped against the back wall. Choji sat on one of the couches, stuffing his face with handfuls of chips.

"Midoriya will be here soon," Naomasa told the group. "His last class ran a little late, so he got caught up in traffic."

"That's alright," Shikamaru responded. "I think we can manage to wait a while longer.

Minutes later, the door opened to reveal an exhausted Deku. "S- sorry I'm late," he panted.


End file.
